When winter and summer collide
by Rhobaeg
Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of Roberts rebellion Lyarra Stark finds herself married to Oberyn Martell. This is her story
1. Winterfell

**WINTERFELL**

Winterfell is my home, not that it feels like it now I doubt it will ever be the same again, how I took for granted this safe heaven of happiness. I returned here yesterday with Benjen and everything feels different even though the walls are the same. I am sat here in the beautiful godswood, sat beneath the weirwood as Ned rides into war to Avenge our fathers and brothers brutal murder and the kidnapping of my best friend and sister. Gods I miss her, I'm sitting here begging for her safety and Neds.

So much has happened in such a short space of time, I want to be angry with my Father. We did not need allies to the south we was doing well remaining within our own boarders, but how can I be mad at him when he was burned alive for his ambition.

My father always said the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. We are no longer a pack, we are split up and vulnerable this is the cause of the uneasy feeling I have in my gut. More bad things are coming our way all I can do is try and protect myself and Benjen, and pray for Ned and Lyanna and hope beyond hope that they will both return to us alive and unharmed.

How did I end up sat here feeling sorry for my lot you may ask, well here is how it came to pass. They was to a tourney at harrenhal and the starks of Winterfell was to attend for the first time ever. Rickard stark lord of Winterfell and warden of the north, long ago decided that the Starks needed to partake more in the land of Westeros instead of staying in the north.

His second son, my brother Eddard, Ned to those who loved him had been fostered to Jon Aryn of the Eeryie. Brandon his oldest son and heir was betrothed to Catlyn Tulley of the riverlands. My older sister Lyanna was set to be betrothed to Robert Berathoen of storms end, he was also fostered with Ned and they are best friends. The youngest two Stark children myself and Benjen, well no plans had been made for us yet.

As we travelled to Harrenhall I remember the excitement, excited to see Ned, to see all the fancy lords and Ladies of the land, to see the Dragons that reigned over us. King aarys and his son the handsome prince Rheagar, how wrong that excitement was.

On the first day we set up camp and that night attended a feast in the hall of 100 hearths, it was the most beautiful hall I have ever seen. That night I danced with some of the most famous lords and knights in the Kingdom I danced with Brandon first then ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard his eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever gazed upon even to this day. After Ser Arthur I danced with a few of the northern lords in our host.

After all the dancing I was having a rest with my brothers when I was tapped on the shoulder and asked to dance my another lord he had the darkest eyes I had ever seen but kindness shone through them "may I have this dance my lady?" I nodded and accepted his hand. He held me closer than anyone else I had danced with "I have been watching you all night" he stated in a heavily accented voice "you are the most beautiful woman in this room" I laughed and he looked at me like I had two heads "it is very rude to laugh when a man pays you a compliment" he stated a bit annoyed. "I do apologise my lord" but he interrupted me "I am a prince of Dorne not a lord!" "I apologise" I stated sincerely "I have no illusion that I am the most attractive woman here, just look at your sister even not in full health she out shines everyone here. Plus I am northern it is not our way to give compliments so I don't know how to react when one is given, your grace" I put extra emphasis on the your grace. The dance came to an end and Ned was waiting to escort me back. I curtsied to the prince "what is your name my lady?" He asked "Lyarra" I replied "and yours?" "Oberyn, Lady Lyarra, the princess of winter" I laughed "thank you for the dance" . Walking back to the table Ned asked me "are you ok?" "Yes, I think I offended him, I did not know he was a prince" Ned laughed "you could not offend anyone sister, you are too lovely" as we arrived back at the table Lyanna was sulking and Ben was covered in ale, I didn't even want to know what had happened.

The following days We attended the jousting Brandon was taking part but he was eventually defeated by the Prince. On the final day of the jousting with my brothers, sister and Robert Barethoen and his brothers. Lyanna was not keen on him, and it was easy to see why. He was rude, brutish, arrogant and thought himself a ladies man. Although I must admit he was easy on the eye, tall, lean, athletic with the deepest blue eyes.

The crown prince had won and had to choose he queen of love and beauty. on his horse he marched passed his wife in our direction, he stopped in front of us blazing purple eyes staring in our direction and laid the wreath of winter roses on my sisters lap. He didn't say a thing just turned a trotted away. The boys where furious, Brandon goes quiet when he's angry but it was there bubbling under the surface. Robert wanted to challenge the prince. We made a quick exit. There was much arguing between the men and I have never heard my father shout as loud as he did that day. Me and Lyanna sat in silence with the offending crown between us.

That one act from the Prince has changed mine and my families life beyond repair, I do not recognise myself or anyone I love anymore.

There tension was everywhere we went at Harrenhall, I was glad to leave and didn't plan on leaving the North again anytime soon. Lyanna wasn't herself on the journey home distracted and slow. However once we was home all returned to normal and a whole year past, winter had returned and we needed to travel to Riverrun for Brandon to marry the Tully girl. Father and Ben would remained at Winterfell and me and Lyanna was to travel with Bran to represent house Stark at the wedding in the sept, there was to be another wedding at Winterfell don't in front of our gods.

One day while we was travelling to Riverrun as anyone with a sister could understand she was getting on my nerves, all moody and argumentative. Sensing what was coming Brandon challenges me to a race to prevent the all out explosion that was brewing inside me. I had Brandon's temperament I could stay calm for hours but eventual I would snap and everyone knew about it!

After about 20 minutes we slowed down and waited for Lyanna and Alarra umber to catch up with us. They never arrived…

The wholesomely good Prince Rheagar and his knights had kidnapped my sister and badly injured Alarra. The next few months was full of anxiety, we went full speed to Riverrun where instead of being wed Brandon rode to Kings Landing and demanded the Prince be brought out so he could fight him, the king had him arrested for threatening the crown princes life and sent a summons to my father to ride to kings landing and answer for Brandon's crime.

When my father reached kings landing he requested a trail by combat the mad king choose fire as his campion, he put a noose around Brandon's neck and sword just out of reach and burnt my father to death, whilst Brandon choked himself trying to reach his sword. How I miss them both. Father was always distant from us but I saw the loving looks he would send our way when we played in the court yard or excelled in certain activities. It was hard for him rising us 5 without his much loved wife.

The mad King send a raven to Jon Arryn saying he wanted him to deliver Neds head to him, Jon refused. Ned went north and called the northern banners, Robert went to storms end and called his banners and Jon called his.

We was in open rebellion against the crown, lost our father and brother and still no idea where Lyanna was. Riverrun agreed to join the cause if Ned married Caitlin, lord Tully wanted her to still become lady stark, not only one wedding but Jon also had to agree to marry his youngest daughter. 3 weeks later all the northerners and Eeryires men camped outside, I witnessed my brother marry the woman intended for my now dead brother. There was a wedding and a bedding the next day Ned rode off to war.

I returned back North with Neds new wife and a small group of guards, we moved quickly and swiftly.


	2. Waiting

Months pass with no news, we try to console each other with no news is good news. I pass the the time by trying to help catelyn settle into her new home. I can't help the sympathy I feel for her, betrothed to Brandon who is so cruelly murdered when he was supposed to be marrying her. Then married off to his younger brother for a war pack, and he leaves the morning after. Unsure if he will return. On top of that she had a new home to settle into, I can imagine that Winterfell could appear a cold place to someone from Riverrun. There was rarely any sunshine in the north, our summers where like winter to people from the south and it was not summer winter had returned.

Benjen has been growing restless wanting to join Ned, there's only so many times I can say they must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Old nan try's to keep him busy as does maester Lewin. It's the waiting that plays on your mind wondering what is happening, are they hurt? are they still alive?

I ponder a lot of things, things I will unlikely receive any answers to. Why did Rheagar take Lyanna? He has a beautiful wife in Ellia Martell, wasn't she enough? Lyanna is like me a true northern girl dark hair, grey eye, more happy fighting with the boys and being outdoors in the cold we was made for than not being sat inside with septa's completing stitch work and art. Why would a prince want a wild untameable northern girl?someone from a completely different background to himself? So many questions and nothing but time to ponder these.

We never had a septa, we believe in the old gods, the true gods. I prefer the the solace of the godwoods and the trusting old face carved into the weirwood ever watchful. The faces the children of the Forrest carved to allow to old gods to watch the first men. I would feel so out of place in a sept praying to your gods in a crowded room is unnatural. The godswood is like a breathe of fresh air, a place of peace in a busy keep.

Old Nan is closest person we had to a septa and come to think of it, the closest thing we had to a mother. Our mother died giving birth to Benjen. I was 7 name days, Lyanna had 10. I don't remember much about her other than she was always happy, and father would smile when he was around her. Old Nan raised us taught us how to manage a keep as large as Winterfell, how to prepare for Winter. She has a son called Wallace but we call him Hodor, that is the only word he speaks but he is a gentle giant. Maester Lewin taught us how to heal people and the history of Westeros the families that run it, there words and there lands. The master at arms taught us how to defend ourselves he would say "you never know when you might need to protect yourself" I guessing Lyanna has forgotten these lessons when the prince found her!

Where would a prince take her? How could he live with himself knowing his actions resulted in my father and brother death? I dare not think what he is doing to her. I wonder what Ellia Martell thinks of his actions? I wonder how Ned is? He was a second son now he is lord of Winterfell, married and leading his bannerman in war.

So many questions, no answers. It will be the waiting that is causing me to slowly lose my mind, not having the answers no updates on the two people I want to keep safe.

Ned, Lyanna and Benjen. The three people I can not lose now.

My aim is to keep our home safe and thriving, they will need normality when they return and it is mine, Benjens and Catelyns's responsibility to ensure they return to exactly that.

It is a comfort to know winter is here, the south won't be so hot for the northern man to fight in. We have a lot of the northern families staying with us, as is costume when winter is here. That keeps us busy as we have a lot of mouths to feed, people to house and shelter.

Martha my hand maiden is a comfort as well, she has looked after myself and Lyanna for as long as I can remember she was married to a minor lord until he died accidentally in a hunting accident. Her husbands family kicked her out and she came here for help, my mother offered her a position and she never left. She is a kind woman and lord knows she has had her work cut out for her charged with the care of myself and Lyanna. She has been a rock for me listening to me moan, my self pity and my worries rants I sometimes forget that she will feel this too, the worry for Lyanna safety, concern for Ned and she will also worry for me and Ben.

It was Martha who said to me "all we can do is worry, carry on and prey to the old gods for there safety" that's why I am here sat in 3ft of snow preying to the old gods, the children of the Forrest, the greenseers anyone who can hear me please keep them safe and let them return home alive. I would prey to any god the seven, the fire god and the faceless men of it meant that they would return unharmed.

Very intermittently we receive a Raven from Ned but not very often, although we understand why they contain very little information. We are unable to send ravens back. On the night Catelyn goes into Labour I feel so much out of my depth. I have never seen a child born, I had no idea what to do. I thank the old gods for Maester Lewin, Martha and Cats handmaiden they took charge, I just had to hold Cats hands and give her encouragement. I struggled with this it looked horrific not an experience I was keen to gain to see again or experience myself. Luckily she gave birth within 8 hours to a healthy little boy she called him Robb. He faired her family with blue eyes and dark red hair.

Of course we could not let Ned know he was now a father to healthy boy. Ben insisted the bells of Winterfell was rung for his arrival as they had for all us and every Stark born since they was installed into the tower.

A week later I was getting ready for the evening meal "isn't it lovely to have a baby back in the castle?" Martha asked "yes it is, he has definitely lifted the spirits of everyone" I replied I did not say it but my thoughts instantly turned dark, I really hoped Ned got to meet his son. I hoped Lyanna got meet our nephew. I mainly hoped that this little baby would not be warden of the north before he could speak. However if Ned lost I think we all would have to flee, I don't see the mad king allowing us to remain in Westeros. Maybe that is something we should plan for, just in case we need to ensure no harm comes to Robb.

"Stop brooding" Martha says sternly "I'm not" I reply lightly "just thinking" she walks to me and kneels in front of me "you have a look on your face that says different" Martha states still in her stern tone. "If you can not control the situation, do not ponder it to much my dear. The way you are going you're going to end up in an early grave" "I have nothing else to think of Martha".


End file.
